Godchild, One Gone Two Remain
by GodChild101
Summary: Riff has died and Cain must learn to survive without him!
1. One gone, Two Remain

**Hey this is my first story so it might not be the best. Just try your best to understand it okay. Please review! Thanks. Riff has been killed and Cain must learn to survive. **

_Why did he have to die? Why did he have to leave me all alone? How am I to live past this? _Cain walked over to the window and punched the wall beside it. He started to cry, and fell to his knees. After a few moments, he rose to his knees. He wiped the tears of his face and walked over towards the door. He opened it with great force. He then slammed it so hard it came off of its hinges._ Mary weather, I'm going out! _He then started to walk down the hall. _Cain! Wait Cain! Where are you going? _Mary weather then stomped her feet, signaling Cain to stop. Cain turned around slowly and kneeled down to Mary weather's level. _I won't leave you forever my dear sister. I will be back in a few moments. Just relax around here. If you need something to do, help the servants. I'm sure they need help with tonight's dinner. _Cain then stood up and turned to walk away. _I'm coming too. You just can't leave me here all by myself! _She ran up to Cain and took his hand. Cain smiled and kept walking.


	2. The Walk

**I got some reviews for the first chapter, and I hope this one doesn't disappoint! Mary weather has followed Cain and is willingly following him to an unknown place.**

_Where are we going, Cain? _Mary weather looked up to Cain with curious eyes. He smile and with a flick of his hair he answered. _You will soon find out. You must learn to be patient. _Mary weather looked back down to the ground. She scuffed the ground with disappointment as she walked down the busy sidewalk. Mary weather learned to trust Cain years ago. Yet, that hasn't stopped her curious mind from wanting to know things she wishes she didn't. As she walked her mind started to wander towards a state of sweet bliss. She started to think of Riff. She missed him very much. She missed how many he times he risked his life to save her brother Cain's. _We're almost there. I only hope we are there in time. _


	3. The Meeting

**Hey, this is the third chapter and I've decided to change the format. A kind person gave me some great advice and I'm going to follow that. You've read that Cain and Mary weather have started walking down the road. Now you'll learn to where they are going…**

"So, where are we going Cain?" Mary weather asked.

"You'll find out soon." Cain replied.

Cain then turned a sharp corner to a dark corridor. Mary weather started to grip her brother's hand tighter and tighter. They came out to a small graveyard. Mary weather gripped Cain's hand even harder. She started to wonder why they were here.

"I thought Riff was buried in the family graveyard? Why are we here?" Mary weather asked with uncertainty.

"I'm here to meet with someone. I was hoping you wouldn't come." Cain answered.

Mary weather looked down to the ground. She started to feel like a third wheel. Her lip started to quiver. Cain then kneeled down to her and started to whisper in her.

"I'm sorry Mary weather. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to lose you too." Cain stated.

"No, I'm sorry, I was selfish. It's just that, you have been getting stranger and stranger ever since…"

"Don't say it!" Cain yelled.

Cain clenched his hands and the rubber made a sharp squeak.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"It's okay, let's just keep going. We'll miss him if we don't hurry up."

Cain started to walk again, tears, dripping down his face. Mary weather was walking close behind. A fog started to roll in. Mary weather tried to act tough but couldn't help but get scared. Cain walked on, unaffected. The fog started to lift after a few minutes. A huge statue now stood in their way. Cain stopped abruptly right in front of it.

"Good you came. Now, are you ready to discuss why you told me to come here?" asked an odd but familiar voice.

"Yes, so, how are you Jizabel."


	4. The Explanation

**I hope you didn't wait long for the fourth chapter. I've been working. So you know they went to the graveyard. Now all you need to know is why…**

"Cain! Why is he here? Don't you remember what he did?" Mary weather asked.

"Yes, why am I here? Why did you invite me here?" Jizabel agreed.

"I knew you wouldn't come if you knew why. That's why I tricked you. I need you to bring Riff back." Cain answered

"Ha! Why do you think I would bring back that weakling? So you could cower in his shadow? You rely on him and you become weaker and weaker until you can no longer stand on your own two feet. I _wanted_ to see him die! He deserved it!" Jizabel screamed.

"Shut up you mean man! Why don't you rot your own skull so we don't have to see your face?!" Mary weather retaliated.

"Huh? Mary weather, I knew you seemed familiar. I didn't know you'd come too. So why do you want me to bring Riff back?"

"I need him to help me live! I can't go on without him!" Cain yelled.

So you want me to help you fight me and those who will just kill you anyway?"

"Yes, exactly, that's why I need him, he helps me to live! I don't care how you do it, you must. Please!"

"No, I won't. I wanted this exact thing to happen, and it has, so I won't do anything. I'm going to sit here and watch you suffer."

"No! You must!'

"No, and if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

"No, if you leave, I'll kill you!" Cain screamed.

"Go ahead; it's better than hearing you whine over there! Just let riff be, forget about him. I am not going to help you." Jizabel retorted. He walked away and disappeared out of sight. Cain fell to the floor; Cursing under his breath. Mary weather was just standing there in shock.

"Damn, now how am I supposed to get him back?" Cain slammed his fist on the ground. "I have to get him back. I will some how; I don't care if I have to kill all of Delilah to find a way. I will, I swear this to you Riff. I swear it!" Cain cried.

"Cain? Are you okay?" Mary weather asked. "I'll help you if I can."

"I'm okay, and no, it's too dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt." Cain stood up and turned around. "Come we are going home, I must tend to my poisons."

Mary weather took Cain's hand and they walked down the long alley that they came through.

_I hope Cain doesn't stay like this for too long. It's eating away at him. If only I was stronger, I could help Cain. Damn, why do I have to be so weak?_

Cain coughed a loud long cough. Mary weather looked up at him in concern. Cain just looked and smiled. Mary weather couldn't help but smile back.

**That was chapter four. I hope you liked it. It was pretty hard for me to get inspiration this time. On to chapter five…**


End file.
